P90
The P90 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and set to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare . Single Player In Singleplayer, the P90 is a rare weapon used only occasionally by Russian Ultranationalists in the later levels of the game. It can be found most commonly in "Heat", "All Ghillied Up", and "Mile High Club", but can also appear on later levels of the game. Typically, the weapon is found unsuppressed and with iron sights. However, it can be found suppressed with a Red Dot Sight in "All Ghillied Up"; it will also be labeled as "P90-SD." Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at Level 40. Due to being classified as a submachine gun, it can be modified with a Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, or ACOG Scope, like all other submachine guns. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. Due to its extremely large magazine, it is also the weapon able to carry the most maximum ammunition in the game, barring LMGs. It is a superior SMG at long range due to its low recoil and high rate of fire, especially when firing in short bursts. However, it is also the slowest-killing SMG at close range. There is often much debate among players as to which is better between the P90 and the MP5. The MP5 has higher damage at close range and less obstructive iron sights, and is also the first SMG that the player receives when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The P90 has a higher rate of fire, a much larger magazine, less recoil, does the same damage in medium and long range combat, and is unlocked much later. Because of these different advantages and disadvantages, most players consider the P90 superior if using a Silencer, but otherwise prefer the MP5. In the PC and Wii version, having a P90 as a player's primary weapon greatly increases their sprint duration, unlike any other weapon in the game, thus giving the player a free Extreme Conditioning. Because of this, the P90 is an excellent choice in terms of mobility in the PC and Wii version. This glitch formerly appeared on the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game, but it was patched for them. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Image:p90_4.png|P90 Image:p90iron_4.png|Iron sights File:P902.JPG|Reloading the P90 P90-SD.png|P90-SD available in singleplayer Green P90 MW.png|Unused Olive finish Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The P90 is encountered in the Campaign in "Loose Ends", "Just Like Old Times", "Contingency", "Of Their Own Accord", "Exodus", "Second Sun", "Cliffhanger" and Estate Takedown and Sniper Fi in Special Ops. Multiplayer The P90 is again available in Modern Warfare 2, ''but is unlocked in multiplayer much earlier, at Level 24. The P90 is very much the same in ''Modern Warfare 2 as it was in Call of Duty 4. The moderate recoil, high fire rate and moderate damage make the P90 a very good choice at close range and even medium range. The high rate of fire makes hip-firing especially effective, as well as making up for the lower than average base damage. The weapon's iron sights may not suit everyone as they can seem bulky to some players (The Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight can alleviate this) but seem slimmer to CoD4 counterpart probably due to a more detailed weapon model. The Silencer is effective as ever, and it reduces the P90's muzzle flash, leading to the player having an easier time centering on targets while firing. FMJ is useful on the P90 because of its low penetration, as with all SMGs. Also because of its moderate damage, it is much easier to play Hardcore if attempting to gain Extended Mags. Among all the submachine guns in MW2, the Extended Mags attachment is perhaps achieved easiest by the P90, due to its large magazine size. The P90 performs well with Extended Mags, increasing its magazine capacity to that of a Light Machine Gun, although retaining the mobility, fire rate, recoil and damage of an SMG. Extended Mags also has a unique benefit of increasing the sprint time to 7 seconds from the default 4 seconds, more so like an added fourth perk resembling Extreme Conditioning. When P90 is used with Akimbo and Steady Aim, it can be very effective in close quarters, especially if the player fires one weapon at a time, only firing the other when reloading the first. This essentially allows the player to keep firing until ammunition runs out, as the P90's enormous magazine will more than allow for a full reload while firing. The obvious disadvantage of this attachment is the loss of any sort of ranged capabilities, unless the player selects an appropriate secondary weapon. Weapon camouflage is visible on the back and front of the P90, as the magazine is not camouflaged as with its Call of Duty 4 counterpart, but easier to see when reloading, using Akimbo, or using a sight. In Core gamemodes, the weapon can kill enemies in 4-5 hits without Stopping Power, 3-4 with the perk active, while in Hardcore, the P90 can take down targets in 1-2 shots, both under normal circumstances. This means it can be less effective than the UMP45, and consequently less used than the UMP's consistent 3-hit kill. Weapon Attachments thumb|right|300px|P90 Attachment Overview *Rapid Fire *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery File:P90 6.png|The P90 in Modern Warfare 2 P90 Iron Sight.jpg|Iron sight P90cropped.PNG|The P90 in third person. P90 Akimbo MW2.png|P90 Akimbo P904.jpg|P90 stats in the Modern Warfare 2 Create a class screen. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' features the P90 as one of the four submachine guns available in game, the others being the MP5, the MP7, and the Skorpion. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the P90 is used only by the SAS and USMC. It is a starting weapon in "Oil Rig Confrontation", "Winter Assault", and "Last Chance". The weapon always has an integrated Red Dot Sight but it is slightly misaligned: the real point of impact is slightly above the red dot. It has a slightly lower rate of fire than in the console versions, but has higher damage per bullet. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked after getting 300 kills with the Coalition faction. It is the third weapon of the Coalition faction to be unlocked, following the AA-12 and preceding the M249 SAW. It has the same stats of its Singleplayer counterpart but with slightly lower damage, and its Red Dot Sight is still misaligned. File:P90_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|P90 seen in third person File:P90_Mobilized.jpg|The P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:P90_RDS_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The integrated Red Dot Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The P90 is spotted in the reveal trailer of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, near a turnstile a British SAS soldier is vaulting over. The P90 is also seen shortly in the E3 demo of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is seen being used by the enemies in the mission Mind the Gap, with or without silencer, Red Dot Sight or Holographic sight. It seems to have a high Rate of Fire and medium recoil. Not much else is known about this weapon at this time. Multiplayer The P90 is unlocked at Level 38 in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Suppressor Gallery MW3_P90.png|The P90 in Modern Warfare 3 MW3 P90 Iron Sight.png|The P90's iron sights in Modern Warfare 3 Mw3p903.jpg|P90 Create a Class Icon P90HoloMW3.png|A P90 with Holographic sight in "Mind the Gap" P90HoloMW3 ADS.png|The P90 Holographic's ADS. P90 Pickup MW3.png|P90's pickup icon P90fall.png|The P90 with a Red Dot Sight and a silencer, and what appears to be Autumn camouflage. P90 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the P90. Trivia General *The P90 is the only SMG to appear in every entry in the Modern Warfare series. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In the Wii version, the P90's magazine ammo count is the same as the LMG ammo bar. *The P90's magazine can be camouflaged if it is equipped with a silencer. *A skin for an olive green P90 can be found, called "weapon_p90_green_col.iwi". The skin can be seen here. *The P90 will always have a laser on the left-side rail no matter what the attachment. It serves no purpose, other than as a cosmetic. *When a Red Dot Sight is attached, the RDS is not mounted directly on the P90's rail, but onto an external rail that's attached to the P90 rail. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The side of the magazine on the P90 says "Made By Infinity OC 1130." *The player's hands are dangerously close to the muzzle. This can be better seen in 3rd person. *In Loose Ends, there is a P90 with a silencer and a Red Dot Sight, but the pick-up text only says "P90 silenced" *The P90, if equipped with Scavenger Pro, has the most starting ammunition of any SMG, 350 rounds. *There is an unusable flashlight attached to the side of the P90. *If using the P90 Akimbo the muzzle can only be seen on the right hand gun in 1st person Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the Create-a-Class image, the ironsights are removed from the top rail. *On early builds of MW3 the P90 had the same sights as the MW2 one, but on the latest video of the "Mind The Gap" mission, the P90 is seen with white tritium night sights. es:P90 ru:P90 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Bullpup